As crônicas do Rei Salomão
by Tai-Chann
Summary: Um conjunto de drabbles, contadas pelo Rei Salomão. Venham divertir-se e se apaixonar pelas aventuras de nossos queridos reis, princesas e magis.
1. O casamento de Sinbad

**Disclaimer: Magi: The kingdom of magic pertence a Shinobu Ohtaka.  
Mas a coletânea é minha, denunciem qualquer plágio, posto minhas fanfics aqui e no Nyah! Fanfiction.  
**

**N/A:** Olá pessoinhas, creio que essa nota ficará um pouco grande mas preciso explicar como vai funcionar a fanfic, então me perdoem rsrs.

Primeiramente aqui serão postadas drabbles e one shots de diversos personagens de Magi, não sei qual capítulo sairá pequeno e qual grande demais, isto vai depender da minha inspiração, por isso já aviso-lhes que haverão tanto drabbles quanto one shots. Outra coisa importante é que os capítulos e histórias não serão necessariamente em sequencia com os anteriores, podem ou não dar continuidade ao capitulo anterior, ou podem ser aleatórios, mas tenho certeza que vai dar pra compreender.  
Esta é a primeira vez que tento fazer uma coletânea de drabbles em uma fanfic só, mas acredito que ficará mais organizado do que sair postando um monte delas avulsas no site.

Todos os capítulos serão narrados pelo Rei Salomão, imaginem ele como um Rukh ou um Deus, por isso ele estará presente em todos os momentos.

Bom acredito que não há nada mais para esclarecer, qualquer dúvida escrevam nos comentários.  
Um super beijo e nos vemos lá embaixo ;)

* * *

**_"As Crônicas do Rei Salomão"_**

**O Casamento de Sinbad**.

.

Aquele dia era especial, mais para a princesa Kougyoku do que para o mulherengo Sinbad, que naquele altar não me parecia nada satisfeito com aquela união.

Ele fitava todos os convidados com um olhar de piedade que chegava a dar dó, eu particularmente teria feito algo para ajuda-lo se pudesse, porém seus súditos e subordinados não pareciam nenhum pouco comovidos por suas lágrimas de crocodilo.

Ja'far, Masrur, Yamuraiha, Pisti, Sharrkan e o restante dos generais estavam todos enfileirados nas primeiras cadeiras, eles sorriam e tentavam passar tranquilidade ao seu rei, que parecia infartar a qualquer momento. Atrás deles, Alibabá, Morgiana e o meu discípulo, ah o meu querido Aladdin, ele é um garoto tão dedicado e honesto, tem todas as qualidades que admiro em uma pessoa, exceto pelo... bom como posso dizer-lhes, pelo mal hábito com mulheres, o pequenino Magi estava parcialmente sentado em sua cadeira e metade do corpo agarrava-se a uma mulher de seios muito avantajados, quem dera eu estar no lugar daquele garoto.

Na parte esquerda da grande igreja, estavam os príncipes e princesas do império Kou, estes eram sérios e totalmente refinados em seus lugares, cochichavam silenciosamente entre si, muito diferente dos convidados do lado direito, que riam e conversavam como se estivessem em um bordel. Alguns minutos depois uma música alta soou, indicando que a noiva estava para entrar, todos calaram-se e voltaram suas atenções para a porta de entrada, dela surgiu uma linda garota em um vestido branco, seu longo véu cobria metade do rosto e era transparente o suficiente para notar as faces coradas e os olhos cor de rosa brilhando, Sinbad quando a viu entrar por um momento esqueceu-se de todos os seus medos e entregou-se a doce sensação de admira-la.

Ela estava linda tenho que admitir, o cabelo rosa preso em um coque flor com mechinhas soltas na frente e um esplendoroso adorno de diamantes em volta dos fios a deixaram graciosa, ela caminhava a passos lentos ao lado do irmão mais velho, este encarava mortalmente Sinbad, os olhos de Kouen fuzilavam-no em todo o percurso, quando chegaram no altar ele entregou-lhe a mão da irmã, mas sem antes o ameaçar com a força de cem Djinns, Sinbad sorriu demonstrando falsa tranquilidade para o cunhado, e ao pegar a mão de Kougyoku pousou um leve beijo nela, a princesa enrubesceu e segurou-se para não desmaiar, após o breve cumprimento ambos voltaram-se para o padre para prosseguir com a cerimônia.

— Caros senhores, estamos todos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar a união do rei Sinbad e a princesa Kougyoku.

A igreja estava silenciosa e as palavras do padre ecoaram por todo o local, longos minutos de diálogo se passaram e a celebração já estava quase em seus momentos finais, Hakuei emocionada chorava ao lado de Kouen, e seu irmão Hakuryuu não sabia para onde direcionava o olhar, ele estava ocupado demais observando sua amada Morgiana sorrir junto de Alibabá, aqueles dois haviam ficado muito próximos nos últimos anos e aquilo incomodava profundamente o jovem príncipe.

— Kougyoku Ren, você aceita casar-se com Sinbad, promete ama-lo e respeita-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até a que morte vos separe?

— Sim, aceito.

Respondeu ela com a voz baixa, tive que me esforçar para compreender. Mas voltamos ao padre.

— Sinbad, você aceita casar-se com Kougyoku Ren, promete ama-la e respeita-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até a que morte vos separe?

(...)

— NNÃÃÃOOO!

Sinbad despertou de seu sonho, gritando a plenos pulmões e assustando as garotas com quem dormia, com o coração acelerado e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto ele analisou o quarto onde estava, e demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que tudo fora apenas um sonho.

_"E isto meus caros, é o que eu chamo de efeitos colaterais do álcool em excesso."_

* * *

**N/F: **E ai o que acharam do cap. legal? Ruim? Conseguiram acompanhar a narração do rei Salomão?  
Me mandem suas reviews :D


	2. Eu te amo

**N/A:** Olá pessoas, espero que estejam gostando da fic.  
E por favor me avisem se a narração estiver confusa, não sei como é a visão de vocês então por favor me falem.  
PS: No final de cada capítulo haverá uma mensagem do narrador em itálico, só para compreenderem melhor.  
Nos vemos no próximo capítulo ;)

* * *

**Eu te amo**

**.**

Os jovens e suas manias estranhas, nunca vou entende-los, muito menos esse Alibabá que recentemente adquiriu o mal hábito de seguir sorrateiramente Morgiana, desde que começaram a namorar ele tornou-se um ciumento completo.

A seguia por todos os lados, e fazia questão de estar com ela em cada treino, festa ou evento que acontecesse, e naquele festival de inverno corroeu-se por dentro ao vê-la dançar descontraidamente no palco, em sua mesa ele roía as unhas e vez ou outra olhava torto para qualquer homem que ousava se aproximar. Estranhou quando sua amada desceu do palco e o chamou para dar uma volta, com as batidas do coração aceleradas ele foi a seu encontro.

— Alibabá-san...

Pronunciou-se a Fanalis ao chegarem em uma praça um pouco afastada do castelo, o banco em que sentaram-se dava de frente para um lago e a luz do luar refletia nas águas cristalinas causando um efeito muito romântico no local.

— S-sim.

Pobre Alibabá, estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia formar uma frase, terei que pedir para o Aladdin ensina-lo a conversar com uma mulher qualquer dia desses.

— Gostaria de saber porque você esta agindo estranho ultimamente, sabe você não costuma ser assim.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa e ele abriu a boca para responder mas nenhum som foi pronunciado, já devem saber quem é o verdadeiro homem da relação.

— C-como assim Morgiana? Eu estou normal, eu só...

— Só está me perseguindo e quando está perto de mim fica agindo assim, eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

— Não!

Finalmente ouvi a voz daquele garoto, esperem que agora vem a parte interessante.

— Não tem nada a ver com você Morgiana, você é uma namorada linda, forte, maravilhosa e eu... Bom e eu quero ser um bom namorado pra você, mas eu não sei como devo agir...

— Alibabá-san...

Ela corou e seus olhos brilharam com a luz da lua, Alibabá ficou hipnotizado com aquela imagem e guardou-a em sua mente para recordar para sempre.

— Você já é um bom namorado Alibabá-san, você é perfeito do jeito que é, não quero que aja de forma diferente comigo, eu me apaixonei pelo seu modo de ser, pela sua bondade e coragem, e por tudo o que fez e ainda faz por mim.

Só continuo narrando essa parte porque sei que vocês me odiarão se eu não lhes contar.

Depois daquela linda confissão, que convenhamos aquele meio homem jamais conseguiria fazer igual, ele puxou-a pelo pulso e com um carinho imenso a beijou, um beijo apaixonado, mútuo.

— Obrigada Morgiana, eu gosto muito de você.

Disse ao tocar-lhe levemente os lábios, enquanto acariciava os fios róseos de seu cabelo, no fundo ele queria dizer que a amava, mas tinha medo de revelar esse sentimento tão cedo. Se ele fosse meu aprendiz saberia que quanto mais se adia um sentimento, mais chances se tem de perder a pessoa amada.

— Eu te amo Alibabá-san.

Ela murmurou sem nenhuma hesitação na voz, sorrindo com tanta doçura e inocência que não só o fez se arrepender de não ter-lhe dito a verdade, como também o deixou novamente encabulado, sim, Morgiana tinha esse poder no relacionamento deles, Alibabá sempre acabava envergonhado como uma mocinha perto dela.

_"Nunca deixem para mais tarde o que podem fazer agora. Amem, errem, errem de novo, arrependam-se e principalmente sejam felizes no presente, porque o passado não voltará e o futuro é ilusório."_


	3. Meu querido protetor

**N/A:** Esse cap. eu gostei bastante de escrever até porque é shipper de um casal que eu gosto muito *-*

Espero que como eu vocês também gostem.

E até o próximo ;)

* * *

**Meu querido protetor**

**.**

É quando se esta doente que se percebe quem realmente se importa com você.

A princesa Kougyoku Ren estava acamada a dias, ninguém sabia a origem de sua doença, muito menos quando ela iria melhorar, nem mesmo os curandeiros do império puderam amenizar os seus sintomas. Judal o sacerdote do império Kou ficou encarregado de seus cuidados, houve bastante relutância de sua parte no início mas aos poucos ele se acostumou com a idéia de cuidar dela, e seu zelo estava cada vez mais atencioso, todos os dias ele acordava cedo e servia-lhe o café da manhã, depois trazia pontualmente o almoço e o jantar, Kougyoku sempre tentava começar uma conversa com ele, mas o magi fugia de suas vistas assim que podia.

Judal sentia-se mal por vê-la daquele jeito, o rosto pálido, os olhos inchados e seu corpo frágil faziam-no querer protege-la a todo custo, e aquele estranho sentimento de proteção começou a assusta-lo. Seu tratamento com ela, com o passar dos dias se tornaram mais carinhosos, e foram vistos com muita gratidão aos olhos da princesa, Judal chegou até a levar flores para enfeitar o quarto dela e depois amaldiçoou-se por dentro quando se deu conta do quão patético havia se tornado.

— Judal-chan.

— Sim?

— Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

— Não tem porque me agradecer, estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho.

Ele havia a magoado com aquela resposta fria e sabia disso, mas convenhamos que Judal nunca foi sinônimo de gentileza, mas também não era antônimo de arrependimento. E como eu disse, momentos depois ele arrependeu-se da forma como a tratou e foi correndo buscar o bolo de chocolate que havia mandado prepararem pra ela. Sinceramente não sei o que pensar sobre esse cara bipolar, pobre Kougyoku...

— Estou entrando.

Falou depois de bater três vezes na porta e não obter nenhuma resposta, quando entrou no quarto dela assustou-se com o que viu, Kougyoku estava desmaiada na cama com o rosto muito vermelho, o magi correu ate ela e ao toca-la sentiu que estava queimando em febre, Judal a pegou nos braços sem demora e usou seu turbante mágico para ir o mais rápido possível a um lugar que apenas os magis conheciam, um local sagrado repleto de ervas e águas milagrosas que eram capazes de curar qualquer doença.

Porém havia um problema, ele teria que purificar seu rukh para poder pisar naquele local sagrado, e provavelmente seria severamente punido por isso, pois iria desobedecer uma ordem, mas aquilo pouco importava, naquele momento ele só pensou em salva-la, só queria a ver bem novamente, ver a única mulher no mundo com quem realmente se importava ficar sã e salva.

Mesmo que depois ele fosse se torturar sozinho durante dias por ter feito isso, mesmo que provavelmente depois precisasse afastar-se dela e dobrar o nível de frieza consigo, e mesmo que tudo isso custasse-lhe as ultimas esperanças de talvez um dia poder ficar ao seu lado, apesar de todas essas coisas passando em sua mente, ele por um momento só conseguiu pensar em como ela estaria linda quando curada ao amanhecer.

No dia seguinte Kougyoku acordou em sua cama, completamente revigorada e mais viva do que nunca, ao abrir os olhos checou o quarto e percebeu que estava sozinha, sentiu o cheiro gostoso de seu doce favorito e olhou imediatamente para o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, avistando ali um pedaço de bolo de chocolate junto a um lindo ramalhete de rosas vermelhas, ela sorriu já sabendo exatamente quem as havia trazido, com uma felicidade imensa comeu aquele bolo e decidiu mais tarde procura-lo para poder agradecer-lhe de coração por tudo o que havia feito por ela, mesmo no fundo temendo que ele a tratasse friamente de novo dizendo-lhe que era apenas sua obrigação, ela sentia que dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes.

— Arigatou Judal-chan...

_"Aquela purificação que Judal precisou fazer o afeta até hoje, só a Kougyoku que não consegue notar a forma como ele a olha. Esses jovens..."_


	4. Objetos perdidos

**N/A:** Não resisti em postar logo uma drabble de SharrYamu, eles são tão lindos *-*  
Fim

* * *

**Objetos perdidos**

**.**

Toda brincadeira que começa maldosa está fadada ao desastre, e falando em desastres, Sharrkan e Yamuraiha quando adolescentes adoravam esconder as coisas um do outro, não sei qual o motivo disto, mas dava para notar o sorriso perverso de ambos quando viam o outro se matar de procurar pelo objeto perdido. Como resultado de suas brincadeiras, hoje em dia nenhum dos dois confia no outro e qualquer sumiço já é motivo de uma bela briga.

— Sharrkan devolva o meu cristal mágico agora!

— Han? Do que está falando? Eu não peguei porcaria mágica nenhuma.

— Acha que eu sou idiota? Eu sei que foi você, anda me devolva já te falei que meus materiais são de trabalho!

— Mas eu já disse que não peguei sua maluca!

Eles passaram a manhã inteira discutindo, e inconformada por ele não devolver seu cristal, ela invadiu o quarto dele a noite e pegou uma de suas espadas de coleção, a primeira coisa que Sharrkan notou quando acordou foi a falta de sua adorada espada, furioso ele procurou a maga por todo o castelo e ao encontra-la, pra variar, discutiu com ela.

— Cadê a minha espada?

— Só vou te devolve-la quando me der o meu cristal.

— Eu já to cansado de dizer que não peguei esse cristal sua ameba!

Não sei porque esses dois não se casam de uma vez, todos sabem que essas brigas terminam com visitas escondidas no meio da noite, que resultam em gemidos altos até o amanhecer.

Em seus aposentos Yamuraiha estava planejando o seu próximo golpe quando ouviu alguém bater a sua porta, correu para abri-la e sorriu para o garoto do outro lado.

— Aladdin-kun em que posso ajuda-lo?

— Yam-san, vim devolver seu cristal mágico obrigada por me emprestar, ele me ajudou muito.

— Han?

Ela não conseguiu disfarçar a cara surpresa quando ele a entregou o seu precioso objeto perdido.

— Yam-san você se esqueceu que me deu ele semana passada?

— Ah sim, claro, claro que lembro... Como eu poderia esquecer! Mas e ai conseguiu terminar aquela magia?

Yamuraiha era tão péssima em mentir quanto Aladdin era em prestar atenção nas pessoas, e para a sua sorte ele não pareceu notar a sua falsa tranquilidade.

— Não mas sinto que vou conseguir, ganhei um cristal mágico do Alibabá por isso não vou mais precisar emprestar o seu, mais uma vez obrigada Yam-sensei.

Claro que naquela noite ela foi até o quarto de Sharrkan devolver-lhe a espada, e como sempre saiu de lá ao amanhecer. Uma semana depois escuto a voz familiar de Sharrkan ecoar pelo palácio.

— Aaaaaah, Yamuraiha devolva a minha corrente!

_"E lá vamos nós de novo..."_


End file.
